


Pick and Choose

by A_Whole_Horse



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, genre depends on chosen path
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whole_Horse/pseuds/A_Whole_Horse
Summary: A choose-your-own-adventure story featuring Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat. With 27 endings, content varies widely by path chosen.Chapters will be individually labeled with notes indicating any applicable warnings, and if content is Mature/Explicit. I labeled the entire work as Mature, but only some chapters actually fit that rating, others are innocent cute fluff!
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pick and Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning! Setup for the whole story. No warnings here.

It was a beautiful, sunny spring afternoon, and all was perfectly at peace in the world. Birds were singing, the first flowers of the season were prettily sprouting, and people young and old alike were enjoying the pleasant weather. All was well. Well, except in the Gaskarth-Barakat household, that is. Within the walls of the pleasant little home, a nasty lover’s spat was unfolding, an unfamiliar instance since the discovery of soulmate technology, but nevertheless it was happening.

But what had happened to make Jack and Alex, star-crossed high school lovers and soulmates, fight?

A. Alex overheard Jack mention something about a “divorce,” and thinks his husband wants to break up with him. [Proceed to Chapter Two]

B. Jack got ridiculously drunk the other night and accidentally kissed someone else in front of Alex, and Alex fears it was on purpose. [Proceed to Chapter Three]

C. Jack went to Ikea without Alex yesterday and bought the wrong color of curtains. [Proceed to Chapter Four]


End file.
